


童话一则

by kitschigeAdjMaster



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschigeAdjMaster/pseuds/kitschigeAdjMaster
Summary: 天使蔷蔷（笔芯





	童话一则

天使被关在笼子里，手臂展开用铁链栓在笼子两侧，他的翅膀掉光了羽毛，肉已经朽了，只剩下骨架和薄而破烂的皮。  
人们发觉天使是傻的，它不挣扎，只是时不时抖抖两片丑陋的翅膀，大张着眼睛看着周围的人群，像新生儿好奇地观看世界。天使全身没有毛发，光秃秃的，它的骨架宽大匀称，身体虽然已经出现衰老的迹象，但依旧强壮健美，是人类身体的模板。  
它背后生着一对翅膀，仿佛活的，但它们实在太丑陋了，翅膀与背部连接处是一层层隆起的皮肉，枯瘪的皮上带着些许茸毛，人们不禁想象其覆盖了华丽羽毛的样子，那些茸毛很快就被离笼子最近的人你一团我一团地据为己有。  
人们看着天使，天使看着人们，充满善意和疑惑，人们把手伸进笼子去摸它的皮肤，它的皮肤摸上去微凉柔软，就像是天使的该有的触感。  
没人能搞懂它是什么，怎么来的，为什么来。它不懂人类的语言，不懂穿衣服，不吃人类的食物，它唯一发出的声音就是歌声，它拥有漂亮的男性中低音，有时候会突然唱起歌，没人能听懂它在唱什么。它对着太阳、月亮、野花野草唱歌，它任由雨水冲刷他的身体并唱歌。  
人们终于把它搬进室内，给它清洗身体，又关进笼子里，慕名来观看天使的游客越来越多，他们靠畸形秀赚了不少钱。  
有人提出如果天使能表演杂耍，那他们就能赚更多钱，可是天使最终没能学会，人们发现它没有痛觉，即使你打得它浑身是血，骨头断裂，翅膀上的皮都撕裂，它还是像个新生儿一样看着你，理解不了你的意图。天使的伤口愈合得很快，它对着伤口唱歌，它们就不再流血，然后它会露出一种近乎痴傻的童稚笑容。天使坐在笼子里，毫无羞耻地大张着双腿，它兼有两种性别，两套外形近乎完美的性器官，一位富豪爱上它并将其赎买下来，可天使连爱也不懂，最后它被伤痕累累地丢在路上，人们把它捡回去，关在笼子里继续展出，展馆里整夜都能听到天使的歌声。  
富豪对人们说，这玩意不是天使，只是个怪胎罢了，他对前来探查的神父也这样说，最后他送给神父一节骨头，从天使的翅膀上取下来的，天使的骨头是空心的。  
神父说这不是天使，天使不是动物，你们捡到的是某种不祥的怪物，你们应该消灭它，我已经通知了教会。  
富豪却说，你们和我们一样无法抵挡诱惑，这个时代的人很难不为自己所相信的东西感到优越，人们选择相信一个东西，在当下以之为永恒，并以为自己就是那个东西，你们只是其中之一，然而世上根本没什么永恒。  
人们学习富豪，他们打开笼子和天使做爱，天使的身体看起来健壮，但其实很轻，而且从不反抗。人们在天使身上获得快乐的同时也留下病毒，性病以天使的身体为媒介在此地悄悄肆虐，但天使从不生病，从无困扰，人们开始把它的肉体卖给游客，因为它看起来总是那么干净，游客们相信天使是纯洁的，却从这里带走各种疾病。  
天使最终又回到富豪的床上，富豪受不了嫉妒的折磨。天使被大字型绑在床上，已经彻底消毒，它一直在唱歌，为了使它的伤口停止流血。它的身体变得十分残破，断了一只胳膊和一条小腿，翅膀上暴露在外的骨头几乎全部骨折；它的阴唇鲜红，阴茎红肿，敏感得几乎一碰就勃起流水，可它的腿间和胸前更布满了可怕的受虐待的痕迹，它快被人们脱离牢笼的欲望咬碎了。  
富豪无法教会它爱，也无法教会它恨，他恼恨天使纯真的目光，原来我们是憎恨真正的纯洁的，这种纯洁多令人绝望啊，富豪想。  
富豪鞭笞天使时天使在唱歌，它唱太阳，月亮，星辰，云海，它坠落过程中见到的鸟，大海，灯塔，巨大的建筑物，吊桥，水流。富豪不能让它停止唱歌，他粗暴地进入天使的身体，使之流血也不能打断它的歌声，天使歌唱天堂，在天堂，它们享乐而不需要隐匿，富豪扼住天使的脖颈，却发现它随后一丝气息也是歌声，最后富豪拿出刀，划开天使的脖颈拉出了他的声带。  
天使没有痛感，不懂得反抗，歌声终于停止了，血从它身体各处渗出来，它的性器官破损得像年久失修的娃娃，它躺在地上一动也不动，富豪叫来医生给它止血，上药，包扎，天使的眼神开始涣散，富豪把手放在它的头上，让它睡觉，等它醒来一切就都好了，天使动了动嘴唇，在歌唱中睡去了。  
天使没有好转，它在枯萎，朽烂，或许它本来就注定要死，不然怎么会出现在这里？它清醒的时候都在唱它无声的歌，它的身体已经不能供人使用了，翅膀几乎碎得只剩下根部，可它的纯真到最后也令人绝望。  
后来再也没人见过它。

天使死了，他们说。  
天使死了以后去哪里？他们问。  
天使死了，所有东西都是要死的。


End file.
